


Day of the Great War

by laughingtoucan



Series: Fallout Poetry [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan
Summary: Fallout poetry based on the title prompt.Fievel recounts the day the bombs fell--out of state, scoping out colleges for his daughter with her.
Series: Fallout Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993114





	Day of the Great War

I remember the morning

Sunlight

Autumn birdsong

Crisp air and warm coffee

The pinch in my gut

The boxes in the hall

Small reminders of change to come

She’s leaving

I’ve come to terms with the promise of an empty house

It’s fine I say

It’s fine

I want her to grow

We all need that chance

All the same I hope

I pray

For one more moment, stay

Ages away from home, she pines for red brick buildings

For late nights

New frustrations

New dreams

All

Across

State

Lines

I bear it

I want this for her

New life

New space

A freshness our tiny neighborhood can’t possibly give

In this moment, on the corner of a busy street we stop

We talk

We laugh, taking refuge in the shade of a street cart umbrella

And then sirens

Beneath the street, refuge is a subway bathroom

We hear the cars blown away

Scorched by a man made sun

The world above washed clean, bathed in fire

Despite the truth, I feel responsible

Horrified

We shake as the ceiling above us does

Voices murmur

Tears fall

We are silent, she and I

Where did all those dreams go?

Where will we go?

I wanted her to stay

But not like this

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Fievel Glasser, one of our many solesu characters, is actually just a repurposed version of my Dream Daddy dadsona, and is the reason why he has a teenage daughter instead of Shaun.


End file.
